Silenced Songbird
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: A/U after 2X18 Kurt has returned to McKinley despite protests that he won't be safe. Everyone's worst fears a confirmed. Minor smut, minor language, some mature content. Please R/R! Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during/after 2x18 BTW. Hope I don't ruin the series for you guys.**

**I don't own glee :D**

(BPOV)

From our hiding spot at the top of the stairs I heard my boyfriend yell "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

Before the Warblers and I could walk out, another voice was heard. "Welcome back fairy!"

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, but was cut short. There were a few seconds of silence, then girls started shrieking, boys started yelling, and in the distance sirens blared.

As Wes, David and I ran down the stairs I was stopped dead in my tracks. On the ground at the bottom of the courtyard Kurt was laying unconscious in Mercedes arms. Karofsky was also unconscious, Finn and Sam pinning him down nonetheless.

Wes tried to comfort me, but all I could focus on was the love of my life lying there, broken. I collapsed into David's arms crying as the paramedics pushed past me, running to get Kurt off the ground.

The rest of the Warblers at some point had left, leaving my friends and me with the McKinley crowd.

I didn't see the medics move Kurt, didn't notice that he had left the school. I didn't notice the cops come in with another set of medics and take Karofsky away. I didn't notice Wes and David asking me if I was going back to school or to the hospital.

It took Finn coming over and hugging me to pull me out of my thoughts. "He'll be ok, Kurt's a fighter, let's go see him."

I got in Finn's truck and he drove to the nearest hospital, St. Rita's. When we got there I silently followed him in. Burt Hummel saw us walk in and came over to talk to us. Before he got a word out, I flew into him arms, crying into the intimidating man's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

(BPOV)

I sat in the hospital waiting room with Burt and Finn for a few hours before we heard from anyone. A frazzled looking nurse came over and asked to speak to Burt privately.

Finn and I looked at each other with worried faces; neither of us speaking but both understanding what the other was thinking, "_Please don't let him be dead._"

Burt shook the nurses hand, then came over to us. "Ok boys," he said slowly and a little unsure of himself, "We can go in and see him, he's in stable condition, no broken bones, no internal bleeding that they can tell. He's conscious, but not responding to anyone, just looking around. Their hoping that a familiar face will help him open up."

I only gave Burt a small nod, not trusting myself to speak. I followed Burt and Finn down the hall to a small private room in the back.

As I walked in I had to contain myself from bursting into tears at the fragile looking boy in front of me. Kurt's face was still perfect, but from the jaw down, his neck was one big black bruise. His eyes lit up as he saw me, I knew he wanted me to come over, but didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to me.

I made my way over to his bed, never looking away from his piercing green-blue eyes. Not caring that his father and stepbrother was in the room I kissed his waiting lips, pulling him up to me. He met me with just as much enthusiasm, but we kept it chaste nonetheless.

When I pulled away I whispered the three words we had yet to say to each other, "I love you." While I didn't know if he would say it back, I hadn't expected him to start sobbing. Tears were running down his face as he turned away from me.

I ran out the room, terrified, ashamed, and scared, worried that I had pushed Kurt when all I wanted to do was show him I cared.

When I got back to the waiting room I collapsed in a chair and cried, not hearing Finn come up behind me. I don't know how long I cried into the larger boys arms, but eventually I fell into a deep sleep, not dreaming, but seeing Kurt's face all night.


	3. Chapter 3

(KPOV)

When I first woke up in the unfamiliar bed the first thing I thought was that the throat was really dry. After looking around a bit I realized I was in a hospital.

I figured I should call out and let a nurse know I was awake, but when I tried to speak, nothing came out. I tried multiple times, but nothing would get my words to come out of my mouth.

I sat in the bed, flipping channels on the TV for about a half hour until a nurse came to check on me.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, you're awake." She sounded startled, but excited at the same time. "I'm Eliza, your nurse for today. How are you feeling?"

I just looked at her. I knew I couldn't tell her I couldn't speak, or that I was thirsty, or that I really wanted to see Blaine who I knew would be worried I didn't call him after school.

When I didn't answer, she gave me a curious look before speaking again, "Mr. Hummel, Kurt? Can you tell me if anything hurts?"

I wanted to shout out "my throat", but of course I couldn't. I just looked at her again.

"Ok, well I'm going to check your vitals and then talk to your father. I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're awake."

As Eliza entered information from the screen next to me onto her little laptop, I was getting nervous about my father coming in. How could I tell him what was going on?

I waited about ten minutes before I saw my father enter the room. Finn was at his side, and Blaine stood behind them. As much as I love my father, it was Blaine that my eyes averted themselves to. I'm sure I looked like a kid in a candy shop; I couldn't draw my eyes away from Blaine's.

He came over and suddenly our lips were on each other's. I pressed into him, my upper back coming off the bed as I tried to get closer to him. As he pulled away I heard him whisper, "I love you."

I wanted to scream out "I love you too," but the words wouldn't form. I started to cry, knowing I was hurting him. I turned away from him and pulled a pillow to my face as I heard him run out of the room.

Suddenly my dad was at my side, rubbing my back cautiously. "Kurt." My name only brought more tears to my eyes, I couldn't sit here and listen to my dad try to cheer me up when he doesn't know what's wrong.

I just kept crying, falling into a fitful sleep as my dad continued to console me.

**A/N: First off, I love my readers, you guys rock! Whether you have reviewed or just favorited, could you let me know if you want shorter more frequent updates (every day to every other day) or longer but less frequent (3-4 days). I feel like each chapter is pretty short, but I like being able to get more out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

(BPOV)

At some point during the night Finn must have carried me out to his truck, driven to the Hummel-Hudson house and drug me up to Kurt's room, because I woke up with my face buried in Kurt's pillow, smiling as I inhaled his sweet scent.

"Mmmmm, Kurt. Morning babe." I mumbled into the pillow, forgetting what had happened yesterday. When I didn't get a response I rolled over and felt the cold empty bed next to me. The memory of Kurt lying on the ground at McKinley and then him crying in the hospital bed sent me over the edge and I started bawling into Kurt's pillow.

Finn must have listening for me to get up because he was immediately in the room, "Shush, Blaine, it's ok. Dad called, he wants us at the hospital. He has something to tell us. Everything will be ok though, I promise, Kurt doesn't hate you."

Hearing Finn say that Kurt doesn't hate me ended up making me cry more, because I know he's right, but I feel bad nonetheless.

Once I calmed down, I got dressed. Finn let me borrow some running shorts and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big, but at least I had clean clothes. After I was dressed Finn and I went back to St. Rita's. It was a quiet ride, neither of us talking nor bothering to turn on the stereo.

Finn pulled out his phone after we parked, quickly texting someone. We walked into the hospital and signed in, and were then told that Kurt had been moved to a room on the pediatric ward. Finn and I walked silently to the other end of the hospital, knowing that since he was moved out of the ER room that he was probably in good shape this morning. I just hoped that he would talk to me.

I heard Finn's phone vibrate and saw him glance at it, then try to look at me without me noticing. I acted like I didn't see anything, but I saw his eyes brighten a little. As we turned the corner two lithe arms attacked me, Kurt's frail body pulling me against him. He still made no sound though.

Kurt pulled away from me and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. I stood confused as he jotted something on the paper. He then handed it to me with tears in his eyes.

I had to read the words a few times to be sure of what they said: _My voice box was damaged when Karofsky punched me. I'm now mute._

**A/N: I know I asked this in the previous chapter, but since I quickly got this one out I'm asking again. Please let me know if you guys want longer chapters (longer waits) or shorter chapters (shorter waits). I decided to put this one out tonight because my next chapter isn't completely done yet, but is already at 800 words (double this post!) As always, reviews are love. ~PC**


	5. Chapter 5

(KPOV)

After Finn and Blaine left I cried into my dad's shoulder for a while, still not even forming words on my lips. He let me be quiet for about a half hour, then started asking me questions.

He knew I comprehended him, so he was getting frustrated when I wouldn't answer. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I understand that you're sick, but please answer me. Even if you want me to go away, just tell me."

I wasn't trying to be defiant; I had to find some way to let him know I couldn't talk. Suddenly a light switched on in my fabulous brain and I pulled out my phone. I quickly navigated to the new text message screen and typed out a message for my dad.

_Dad, I'm sorry I've been hurting you by not answering you, but I have a good reason, I can't talk. Dave didn't just punch me; he punched me in the throat. I couldn't tell the nurses or doctor, so can you let them know? I hope they can fix my throat._

As I passed the phone to my dad I started crying again, knowing that he would cry as he read that I couldn't talk or sing… God I couldn't sing…. The thought had registered until now. I was leaving for college in a year, planning on double majoring in fashion design and musical theatre. Now my plans were shot.

Dad had finished reading my message while I was lost in my thoughts. I was pulled out of them when I heard dad clear his throat. I turned and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Kurt, I am so sorry." The words barely left his mouth before he was crying harder than I had ever known possible. Dad didn't cry much when mom died, and there were light tears of joy when he and Carole got married. This was all out bawling like a baby.

Eliza must have heard the commotion because she came into the room and quietly asked if everything was ok. Dad was able to compose himself quickly, taking the conversation to the hall. About twenty minutes later they came back in.

Eliza came over and sat on the foot of my bed, "Well Kurt, since we now know that you can't speak, we'll try and stick to yes and no questions for a while, and we'll get you some paper for others. Ok?"

I nodded at her, yes and no seems like a good start.

"You know the boy who hit you?"

I nodded, not knowing where this question was going. Plenty of people saw Karofsky hit me and it was on record that he had threatened me.

"Ok, Kurt, can you point to where he hit you?"

I brought my hand up to the middle of my throat. This was the first time I had touched it and I flinched. It must be worse than I thought. Before Eliza could ask another question I had my phone out typing a question.

_Can I have a mirror?_

Eliza handed the phone to my father, who only nodded in response; I saw the worry on his face though. Eliza left and quickly returned, carrying a small hand mirror. She passed it to me silently.

When I glanced into it I was shocked. My face was ok, after I passed out from the hit to the throat Karofsky must have stopped hitting me. What wasn't ok was my neck. I looked like someone had taken a sharpie and colored my neck. It was all black, but streaked in places, some marks darker or in bigger patches. I gasped at my appearance, and then gasped again when I realized I had heard air leave my mouth.

I grabbed my phone, _If I can't speak, how did I hear my breath? Doesn't my voice come from the same place as other air?_

After reading the question Eliza sighed. "Kurt, this is going to take some time to figure out. After I get through the preliminary questions I'll talk to the right doctor and they will then come talk to you. I'm not going to lie, this is rare, we don't see many people unable to talk after one punch. But Kurt, I need to get back to my questions if you don't mind." She gave me a small smile that I returned with a nod.

"So Kurt, other than your throat does anything hurt?"

I nodded, now that I thought about it the back of my neck hurt a bit.

"Can you point to it please?"

I touched the back of my neck briefly and saw Eliza write something on her laptop.

"Have you been dizzy or nauseous?"

I shook my head and Eliza smiled. "Well that's good, I think you got lucky and avoided a serious neck or head injury. I'll make sure the doc checks it out though." She then continued asking me questions.

"So Kurt, have you tried talking?"

Instead of nodding I decided to try to tell her "yes" since I had. My lips formed the word and I felt the muscled in my throat working, but all I heard was a faint wisp of air.

Eliza had a strange look on her face; she looked both happy and sad at the same time. Dad noticed too. "Eliza, is that good or bad?"

She softly laughed before responding, "Well, it's not good that he can't talk, but I am excited that he's attempting to talk." She turned to look at me, "If you mouth your words slowly and people are watching your mouth you can be understood."

I decided to try to "speak" to her, reminding myself to slow down, "Ok. So what do I do now? I mean, when can I go home?"

Eliza laughed, "Maybe tomorrow, but don't get your hopes us, we just found out about your throat, it might take a few days to figure out exactly what's going on. I think my questions are done for tonight. Try to get some rest, we'll talk in the morning."

I tried to tell her "bye" but she had already turned around so didn't see the word silently leave my lips.

I wanted to call Blaine, but knew that would be pointless. I could text him, but as quickly as I picked up my phone my dad had it back out of my hands.

"Rest Kurt, you will see Blaine tomorrow. I'll make sure Finn gets him here. Goodnight son."

"Night dad." I mouthed as my head hit my pillow. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the first song I sang on stage with the Warblers, Hey Soul Sister.


	6. Chapter 6

(KPOV)

_I was standing in a group, on a stage in my cap and gown, I looked out and saw my dad, Carole, Finn, and Blaine sitting in the first row. I started singing with my fellow graduates. Suddenly the music changed, transitioning into a solo. I tried to sing it, but nothing came out. The other graduates looked at me with anger in their eyes, I had obviously messed up the program. I looked into the audience; my family looked disappointed that I was silent. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, my mouth formed in a scream, but of course nothing came out. My nightmare was just another way of reminding me that I couldn't go to school for anything music related now.

Dad saw that I was awake, "Hey kiddo, how'd you sleep?"

I didn't want to worry him about my dream, so I just mouthed, "Ok I guess. I just want to be home."

He glanced at me, unconvinced, before he told me about the doctor. "He'll be coming in about twenty minutes to talk to you. Sorry for not informing you sooner, but during the night tests and blood work was done to determine what's wrong, Dr. Lopez will tell us both in a bit. Are you hungry?"

I didn't hear the question tagged on the end, at first I was mad that someone was poking and prodding me while I slept. Then when I heard Dr. Lopez my breath caught, the only Lopez I know in this tiny town is Santana, did I really get her father as my doctor? I thought he was a surgeon. Oh no, surgery? On my throat?

"Kurt. Kurt! KURT!" My father had to raise his voice to get me out of my thoughts again. "Kurt, I asked if you're hungry." He gave me a little bit of a worried look, so I quickly nodded my head.

"Ok bud, I'll talk to the nurses and try to get you some food before Dr. Lopez comes in." He left and I was alone with my thoughts again. I don't want to have surgery and have something go wrong. Not being able to talk right now is hard, but what if a surgery meant to fix me goes wrong and makes it worse? I can't have surgery. I started hyperventilating; luckily my dad and a nurse walked in and got me calmed down.

"Kurt, honey, quit working yourself up. Don't worry about anything until the doctor talks to you." I knew dad was right, maybe in a few days I'd be ok. Maybe.

I ate my breakfast in silence, having to focus on swallowing due to my injury. As I was finishing my milk Dr. Lopez came in. He was a tall, good-looking Latino man, undeniably Santana's father.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Lopez." He said as he outstretched his hand for me to take. "I hear that you have a little problem with your throat. I've looked at all the work that was done last night, and the only thing I have left to do that will determine my prognosis is an endoscopy. Now, what that means is I will be taking a tube with a light on it and look at your vocal cords. I can get to it in the next half hour, or we can wait until later. It's up to you at this point." He looked between me and my dad, and dad looked at me.

"It's your choice kiddo."

I grabbed the paper next to me so I could write them a note.

_Can you tell me what you __think__ the prognosis is? _

Dr. Lopez quietly sighed, "Kurt, we believe you have vocal cord paralysis. Basically one, or both, of your vocal cords aren't opening or closing properly.

_If this __is__ vocal cord paralysis what do we do to make it better?_

"If only one vocal cord is damaged I will put you in speech therapy to try to strengthen the vocal cords. If within a year your voice hasn't returned then I would want to do surgery. If both of your vocal cords are damaged I might have to do surgery sooner, however since your breathing isn't affected too badly, I'm thinking only one has been damaged."

I sighed before writing, _Can we do the endoscopy this afternoon? I think I need to explain what's going on to some people._

Dr. Lopez nodded, "I'll schedule you for one this afternoon. I'll see you in a few hours Kurt."

Once he was out of the door dad told me that Finn and Blaine had entered the hospital.

I jotted a quick note, _Can I go meet them in the hall? I want to show Blaine that I'm ok._

"Yes Kurt, that's fine. You're not really sick, so it's ok for you to get about. Just stay on this floor." Dad sighed as he sat down, I wondered if he had gotten any sleep last night as I ran out the door with my notebook and pen.

I heard Finn's phone before I saw them. I ran up and engulfed Blaine in a hug. I quickly pulled away though and with tears in my eyes wrote a note. I would have to explain more later, but I wanted Blaine to understand I can't talk to him.

_My vocal cords were damaged when Karofsky punched me. I'm now mute._

**A/N: I don't have the next chapter done yet, it might be a few days. Hope the last couple longer chapters have been enough of a fill for you guys :) Keep the reviewing up, I love it, and I love you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

(BPOV)

I was in shock at the words in front of me. When I didn't say anything Kurt lifted my chin up so I was looking at his lips. He then slowly mouthed, "Say something, please."

I said the only thing that was in my mind, "I love you."

Kurt's eyes softened, the tears returning as he mouthed, "I love you too."

Even though I couldn't hear his melodic voice, I was shocked when he said he loved me too. We stood there, just looking at each other for a few minutes until a voice from behind broke our trance.

"Um, uh, guys? Can we go to Kurt's room or something? We're kind of blocking the hall. And you two are getting a few looks." As much as Finn has helped me in the last 24 hours I was ready to kill him for breaking into our moment. It looked like Kurt felt the same way. Even though we couldn't hear him he started talking quickly, obviously bitching out Finn.

I grabbed his hand and we started to slowly walk towards his room, Finn behind us looking like a lost, forgotten puppy. When we got to the room Kurt's dad gave our entwined hands a second glance, probably remembering back to the fiasco yesterday, but then smiled at us, obviously glad that we had worked things out.

I wanted to know a bit more about Kurt's injury and figured Burt would be able to tell me better than Kurt. "Um, Burt?" My usual confidence had gone out the window; I was suddenly nervous talking to the man I had previously confronted about talking to his son about sex; this day was going to be a long one.

"Blaine?" Burt asked with concern in his voice.

"Burt, could you explain what's wrong with Kurt? All I got was that he vocal cords were messed when he was hit and now he can't talk. Is there anything else to it?"

Burt sighed, "Son, at this point, we don't know. Kurt has an endoscopy scheduled for later." He saw the questioning look I gave him at the word endoscopy so he continued, "Basically the doctor is going to look at the inside of Kurt's throat. He will be able to tell what kind of damage was done. If only one vocal cord is damaged Kurt won't have surgery immediately, and over the next year his voice might come back. If both are damaged he will go into surgery sometime soon. We won't know anything until after one though."

As Burt spoke, Kurt had pulled himself onto my lap and laid his head on my shoulder. When I looked at him he had fallen asleep. I glanced at Burt who gave me a small smile before asking Finn to come with him. They left the room and I was left alone with my thoughts and my sleeping boyfriend.

Not too long after Finn and Burt left I was falling asleep too, still holding on to Kurt with him snuggled against me.

**A/N: Yes, it's short, but sweet :) and I wanted to get something out to my faithful readers. Next chapter coming soon (later today or maybe tomorrow, but soon) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Longest chapter to date.**

**D/C: I don't own Glee :(**

(KPOV)

I woke up to Eliza's voice, "Kurt, it's time for your endoscopy. Kurt honey, you need to get up." I opened my eyes and saw I was still snuggled against Blaine. I jumped up in shock, not sure how the hospital staff would deal with two gay teens sleeping together.

"Kurt hon, it's ok. Wake your boyfriend up and let him know where you're going so he doesn't worry and then we'll be on our way."

I gently shook Blaine until he opened his eyes. "Hi beautiful, sleep well?"

I nodded as I wrote in my notebook, _Yes, I slept well. You can go back to sleep for a while. I have to go have my endoscopy. It shouldn't take long. Love you._

Blaine quickly read my note and then quietly said, "I love you too, I'll be waiting here for you." He had a sad smile on his face, obviously worried about me but trying not to show it.

I left with Eliza, glad for once I couldn't talk so I didn't have to make small talk with her. We got to a small room with a table in the middle of it, lights and medical tools all over the place. Dr. Lopez was standing there, along with some other doctors and nurses. A man with a tag that read "BOWERS" came over.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Bowers, an anesthesiologist. Your father has signed the papers allowing us to sedate you if you would like, it's up to you. This procedure doesn't need anesthesia, however some patients would rather to be put under. There's a bigger risk of you choking while under, but you won't be able to feel anything. Do you think you want the anesthesia?"

I thought for a moment before decided I did want it. I didn't want to be able to feel someone inside my throat. I nodded while mouthing "Yes, I want it."

Dr. Bowers only nodded as he turned around to get something. He came back needle attached to a tube that went into a bag of liquid. Some other needles and tubes were sitting next to the table. "Kurt, could you please lay on the table?"

I did as he asked. I was then stuck a few times, the different needles and tubes being put into my hands and arms, and then I was asleep.

(BPOV)

When Kurt left I suddenly felt empty. Without him, I didn't see a point in being. I wanted to find a way to show him that no matter what the results of his endoscopy I would be here with him, forever, or until he grew tired of me and sent me away, something I hope never happens.

While I was thinking of ways to express my love his father and stepbrother came back in. "Hey Blaine. Are you just going to sit here while Kurt's busy? We've got a few card games in the family waiting room if you want to come with us." Finn gave me his goofy lopsided smile, intent on cheering me up.

I didn't really want to leave as I told Kurt I would be here when he came back, but Burt was looking at me with concern in his eyes, obviously I was worrying Kurt's family.

I put on my best fake smile as I followed Finn and Burt to the waiting room. Before I could see whom all was there I was grabbed into a big hug by Mercedes, "Hey white boy, how's my baby doing?" Her huge brown eyes were glistening with the remnants of tears.

I pulled back as I quietly spoke to her and the rest of the glee club, "He's doing ok. He slept most of the morning and is now with the doctor who's doing an endoscopy to see what is wrong. I don't know if anyone has told you guys, but he can't really talk." I started choking back tears at the end, not being able to hear Kurt has been the most difficult thing I've had to deal with. His voice was one of the most soothing and sexy things I have ever heard.

I heard Rachel gasp. I knew she complained whenever anyone else got a solo, but everyone knew that Kurt deserved them just as much if not more than she; he hadn't gotten enough in the past, and now might not be getting anymore.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, until Wes cleared his throat. I turned to see him and the other Warblers sitting at the back of the room. How I missed them before is a mystery. I ran over to them and gave David a huge hug, glad that he and the other Warblers were here for Kurt, and me.

I looked at my friends and saw that Nick and Jeff were sitting off to the side, neither one talking, but both looking quite sullen. Over the last few months they and Kurt had become good friends and I knew this was impacting them, even if they wouldn't say anything. I made my way over to them and kneeled down so I was in front of both of them.

"Hey guys, why the long faces? He's going to be ok, I'm sure of it." I gave them a smile, trying to keep them happy even if I wasn't. As soon as I spoke, another voice joined the conversation.

"Yes, Kurt will be ok." Dr. Lopez said looking into the room.

Santana ran up to him and gave him a hug as Burt, Finn, Carole, and I slowly walked over to him.

"He's in recovery, we'll be moving him to his room in about a half hour. Only one cord is damaged. He will not undergo surgery for at least year, but in that time he's going to need to go to voice therapy three times a week. He should have full use of his speaking voice within a year, however his singing voice may take longer. I will come in and explain this to Kurt after he wakes up. I need to go schedule his therapy sessions, I'll see you in about an hour." He extended his hand to Burt, who shook it while thanking him.

Kurt's father and I went back to Kurt's room after telling Carole, Finn, and the two glee clubs goodbye. Carole and Finn were going to the Hummel-Hudson household to make sure it was clean. The two clubs had decided to all go home and visit Kurt after he was released from the hospital.

Burt sat in the lone chair in the room while I sat on Kurt's bed, waiting for him to come back to the room. We heard Eliza talking as she came up the room, and then I saw Kurt's face as she pushed him into the room. I got off the bed so he could get on.

Once he was settled in, I sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched his face, looking into his eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but him not being able to talk was actually helping our relationship, we were connecting on a deeper level, learning how to speak by our actions, facial expressions, and eyes. At this moment we were both saying the same thing: _I missed you_.

**A/N: Reviews are love :D **

**I'm also asking again, do you guys want to see longer chapters/longer waits or shorter chapters/shorter waits? It may be a few days until the next chapter is up just because this one is longer (for me it's longer, lol) :)**

**Also: looking for a beta for my grammar and spelling... I hate how I'm great at editing everyone else's stuff, but can't edit my own work to save my life ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**D/C: I don't own Glee :(**

(KPOV)

I woke up in the recovery room, drowsy, and with my throat a little more sore than it had been. Dr. Lopez wasn't in there, but Eliza was.

"Hey Kurt, are you ready to go back to your room?" She asked when she saw me looking around the room. I simply nodded, not wanting to strain my throat.

Eliza took me back to my room where I saw my father and Blaine waiting for me. I climbed into the bed, and looked Blaine in the eyes. _I missed you_. I think he saw what I was trying to convey, I felt like he was saying the same thing.

We sat there for about a half hour, neither of us saying anything. Dad had excused himself to call Carole, which left Blaine and I sitting on the bed, talking without words; he expressed concern, I showed him that I was ok; I silently asked him if he knew when I could go home, his eyes screamed _soon, so soon, and I'll be with you the whole time_. I smiled at the thought; hopefully dad would let Blaine stay with me, at least for a few days.

There was a quick knock on the door as Dr. Lopez entered the room. "Hello Kurt, Blaine." Blaine extracted himself from the bed and went to get my father as Dr. Lopez continued to speak, "Well Kurt, we have good news. Only one cord is damaged. You will not undergo surgery any time soon. You are, however, going to have to go to speech therapy three times a week. I have your appointments set up for Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday evenings so you're afternoons are still free. Is that ok?"

I simply nodded my head; while my throat was messed up, my driving ability wasn't so I figured I could get myself to the appointments. Blaine and my dad walked in, as Dr. Lopez was finishing up typing on his laptop. He turned to my dad, "Mr. Hummel, Kurt can go home today. It will take a few hours to get his discharge papers ready, but you all should be out of here before supper."

Blaine and I turned to look at each other, both of us saying the same thing with our eyes, _YAY!_

**A/N: Happy ending? Well, not really, cause it's not over yet ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**D/C: I don't own Glee :(**

One week after Kurt was released from the hospital.

(BPOV)

I woke Saturday morning, eager to see Kurt. His father and my parents had let me stay at Kurt's house last weekend, but I had to go back to Dalton for classes this week. I hadn't been able to see Kurt at all this week due to the Warbler's intensive rehearsal schedule; I texted Kurt all the time, but it wasn't the same.

As I threw on some clothes that would be deemed appropriate by my fashionista boyfriend I texted him to make sure that our plans for the weekend were still on.

**Good morning love. This weekend still a go?**

**Bonjour. Oui, Dad and Carole just left. Finn's staying at Noah's this weekend.**

I had a gigantic smile on my face as I put clothes in my duffle bag and texted Kurt back.

**Great! I'll be there in a couple hours. Love you.**

As I pulled away from my house I got an "I love you too" text back. I pocket the phone, turned up my P!nk cd, and started out on the highway.

(KPOV)

As I was scrubbing the kitchen I got a text from Blaine, making sure this weekend was still on. He thought we had gotten lucky and my parents and stepbrother actually had plans that would put them out of the house, when in reality, I simply talked to my family to make this weekend work.

Tuesday, Blaine had asked if he could come over for the weekend. I told him I would have to see what my parents were doing. Wednesday night at dinner I casually brought it up, hoping I wouldn't have to explain why I wanted to know, but, of course, that didn't work.

"_So, do you and Carole have any big plans for the weekend?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could._

_I didn't get a response, only a look that clearly said, "Are you kidding me?"_

"_What?" I asked, hopeful that my tone sounded as naïve as I wanted._

_Dad reached over for the notepad to write his response: Why do you want us out of the house?_

_I figured it would be easier to be honest with him at this point. It would also be easier to write out my explanation: Blaine asked if he could come over. I know you guys would let him come over anyway, but I was kind of hoping that we would be able to have some time to ourselves._

_I added a smile face to the end of the confession, hoping it would work, and to my surprise it did._

_Dad let me know that he and Carole didn't have any plans yet, but could probably take a trip to see her family out of state. They also talked to Finn about staying with Puck so I didn't have to have the awkward conversation with him. _

Due to how heavy in thought I was, I hadn't realized how long it had taken me to finish up the kitchen. There was only about twenty minutes until Blaine would be here and I wasn't yet dressed. I ran up the stairs, hoping I could get my hour long morning routine cut down.

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait time... this was the first week of my Junior yr of college, plus my first week at my knew job... quite hectic... I'll try to upload slightly more regularly, but no promises.**


	11. Chapter 11

(BPOV)

I pulled into the driveway and was suddenly nervous about being alone with Kurt for the weekend. Sure we had slept in the same bed before, and he'd stayed in my room at Dalton quite a bit when he was there, but something about this weekend had me thinking more might happen – not that I didn't want that, it would just be a new, major experience.

"You've got this Blaine, it's just Kurt, the boy you love, who loves you. Everything will work out." I gave myself this little pep talk as I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, and then walked up to the door. I knocked, but didn't get an answer, so I decided to try the door. Luckily it wasn't locked.

I walked in and was met with two conflicting smells – bleach and pot roast; obviously Kurt had been in the kitchen this morning. I called out his name, and expected to see him appear at the top of the stairs, but nothing happened. I wasn't going to just stand in the living room all day, so I made my way up to his room; that's when I heard his shower running.

I didn't know how to not make this awkward. If I went back downstairs, Kurt would ask how long I'd been down there. If I stayed in his room, he would probably be shocked when he came out of the bathroom. I couldn't really go barging into the bathroom while he was in there.

After a few minutes of contemplating my choices I heard the water turn off; hopefully he would be able to hear me now – "Hey Kurt, I'm gonna wait downstairs for you, see you in a bit."

I hoped I made the right decision as I went down and turned on the tv. Ten minutes later I heard soft footsteps that made me turn around. My mouth fell open as I took in my stunning boyfriend – black skinny jeans and a tight black button up long-sleeved shirt, with a white jean jacket over the top of it, a white and black swirled scarf draped across his neck, a red beret sitting lightly on top of his perfectly coiffed hair and his black and white combat boots. He looked like something out of a fashion magazine, not someone who was going to spend the weekend lounging around the house with his boyfriend.

"Are you done?" Kurt whispered.

As I was trying to find a witty comeback another thought hit me: I had heard Kurt speak; granted, it was quiet and sounded strained, but his voice was already coming back.

"K-k-kurt? Did you actually just ask me that? Like, speak to me?" I wanted to kick myself for sounding so stupid, my normal eloquence flying out the window.

Kurt laughed silently as he reached for some paper.

_My sessions went really well this week. Because of my singing experience I already had strong vocal cords, so I should get better quickly. I can't say a lot, but I am able to say small phrases every once in a while._

I read his words, then rapidly got up and went to him, embracing him and kissing him passionately, in a way we haven't yet kissed before.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Even though it wasn't his normal voice, I was in awe that I was able to hear him say those words to me; I had actually prepared myself to never hear him say it, unsure if the therapy was going to work.

We looked at each other, knowing that we were done talking for now.

"Sound of Music?" I asked him, thinking we could just be together and enjoy his favorite movie.

He just nodded as I went to put the movie in, then we settled down on the couch, snuggling up next to each other as Maria sang the opening lines.


	12. Chapter 12

(KPOV)

As we lay cuddled up on the couch, I was lost in thought over what had happened when Blaine showed up earlier. I hadn't realized just how much my voice meant to other people. If I had known he wanted to hear my talk so badly I would have called him Wednesday when I first heard something other than my breath.

When the movie ended I looked at Blaine, waiting for him to turn towards me. A few minutes later he turned his head slowly towards me, "Yes?" he asked playfully.

I made sure to say the words slowly so he could read my lips if he couldn't hear everything, "When I first got hurt, I was expecting you to leave; who would want someone who gets beat up regularly, someone who this time last week couldn't even talk?" I took a deep breath before continuing, wanting to get my thoughts out before Blaine interjected.

"I know it's not just because I got hurt that you said you love me; we both knew it months ago when we first met, it just took something major for us both to get the courage to say it. I'm hoping that for the rest of the weekend we can really show each other our love… I was hoping to maybe," I paused, watching Blaine's eyes get bigger in anticipation, "beat you soundly in Black Ops."

His gorgeous hazel eyes lit up as he laughed, "Oh, you're on Hummel."

What he didn't know is that last week, when I didn't go to school, I was in Finn's room practicing. While he, and the rest of the guys in New Directions, had tried to protect me over the last couple months, it wasn't until I got hurt that Finn actually became like a big brother.

In addition to teaching me how to play CoD, and other games, we talked; not our normal chat about glee club or how annoying Rachel can get sometimes, but a real talk about life, our hopes and dreams, fears and insecurities, things I had never talked to anyone else about, not even Blaine. Granted, it was a little weird to be shooting things while discussing growing up with only one parent but it helped both of us.

I realized just how quiet I was when Blaine spoke, "Kurt? Are we going to go play or just stand in the living room?"

I don't know how much of my sentence he got, as I forgot to speak slowly, "Oh, yea, sorry. I was just thinking. I hope you're ready to lose, Finn taught me a few tricks." I laughed and then ran up the stairs, Blaine following a few steps behind.

As we ran into Finn's room laughing I knew this weekend was going to be a good one. I also knew we would eventually have to talk about some of the things Finn and I discussed, as it pertained to my (and hopefully Blaine's) future.


	13. Chapter 13

(BPOV)

I didn't know what to think when Kurt suggested playing Call of Duty. I knew he had played a little, but I didn't know it was something he enjoyed doing. I was actually expecting more talking or maybe some more cuddling, but I knew deep down there was probably a reason that Kurt wanted to play.

"Kurt? Are we going to go play or just stand in the living room?" I asked after we had stood there for a few minutes of silence. He quickly said something that I didn't quite catch, but I knew to follow him up the stairs to Finn's room.

When we got upstairs I was shocked to see Finn's room clean but comfortable. The bed was made, but wrinkled; there were bags of chips and bottles of soda sitting on the dresser, but none on the floor; it seemed like a whole new place. Kurt had gone over and turned the tv and xbox on. He threw a controller at me as he flopped down on Finn's bed.

"Um, Kurt? Is us being in Finn's room really ok? I mean…" Before I could finish questioning why we were in here Kurt cut in.

Slowly and quietly he answered my question, "Finn's cool with this, we spent this week mostly in here. We've talked quite a bit, and he knows sometimes I need to do guy things, which is why his room is open to me for gaming." He looked nervous while he said this. I wanted to ask what all they had talked about, but I knew if it was important Kurt would bring it up on his own. I simply nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed and logged in to my gamertag that was on Finn's xbox.

Kurt got the game set up and we started in on the mass shooting. I was so absorbed in the game that I didn't hear Kurt until he got his "diva voice" going. "Blaine! Hello? I've been trying to talk to you and nothing." I mumbled an apology but didn't take my eyes off the screen, until Kurt turned it off.

"Hey! You didn't even bother to tell me we were quitting. What gives?" I realized a made a mistake in talking to him like he was just another one of the guys when he started silently crying.

"Baby, I'm sorry." I said quietly as I went to wrap my arms around him. "I got caught up in the game and kind of forgot who I was playing with. We don't normally play together, so it might take me a while to remember to not yell at you like you're Finn or Nick." Since he hadn't backed out of the hug and had stopped crying I felt like my apology was accepted, but I still continued to murmur in his ear.

"We can forget about playing for the rest of the night. I don't care what we do, we can sit and talk, watch a movie, bake cookies, whatever you want to do - I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you."

Kurt sniffled once, telling me he was done crying, and lifted his head off my chest to look me in the eyes. "Can we go to my room and talk? Finn and I talked a lot this week, and I think you and I need to discuss some things too."

I'm sure my face mirrored my thoughts of panic as Kurt quickly kissed me and said "Don't worry, nothing bad, nothing bad at all," before grabbing my hand and making me follow him down the hallway.

**A/N: Sorry for my long delay. My classes this semester, plus work, and living on my own for the first time are severely kicking my ass in regards to my free time. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters done soon and keep on a regular schedule. As always, reviews are welcome. Thank you all for your support in reading, reviewing, and alerting.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Beginnings of smut**

(KPOV)

While playing I started thinking about how to talk to Blaine. I originally planned on talking while we played, but he was so absorbed in the game that he didn't hear me. To get his attention I turned the game off, then he started yelling at me, which didn't help calm my nerves at all. I started crying, not something I wanted to do. After I calmed down I told Blaine I wanted to go to my room and talk, so here we were, sitting in my bed, me with puffy eyes from crying, him with a worried look on his face.

I was smack dab in the middle of my bed, sitting 'Indian-style' with my hands in my lap, still unsure as to how I was going to start this conversation. Blaine was perched on the edge of the bed, which wouldn't do, I needed him near me, I wanted to be able to judge his reaction.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, and whispered, "Come closer, please." And Blaine did just that. I suddenly had a mop of curly dark hair in my lap, puppy-dog eyes looking at me and a silly grin plastered on his face. "Well, hello" I said quietly.

"Hi. So, what's up? You were scaring me a little back there." Blaine said, the smile fading slightly.

I gave him a small peck as a sighed to begin. "This week I had a lot of free time. And as I said before, I spent a lot of it talking to Finn. While we didn't go into detail, we got on the topic of love and sex." I could feel the heat rising up my neck as I said this, and I saw Blaine's mouth twitch a little, trying to conceal a smile; this was my cue to keep going.

"I was worried that if I took the initiative to go further it might seem as if I was wanting to make sure you weren't leaving me because of my accident." I saw Blaine start to form a word to cut me off, but I kept going,

"And Finn told me that was silly. He reminded me that you've already stayed with me up to this point; you wouldn't leave as my voice was getting better. I know that, I knew it then, but I was still worried that there was some other reason I wanted to push our relationship forward. Then Finn got really insightful again, he summed it up to love and trust." I laughed before continuing the story.

"Finn's words, and I kid you not, 'It seems to me that because of you losing your voice, you learned that you could trust Blaine. He proved to you that he loves you, no matter what, so you now feel like it's ok to give part of yourself to him.'" I knew my face had to be bright red at this point, but I didn't care, I just wanted to know what Blaine was thinking. I looked down at him, still laying in my lap and waited for him to say something.

The puppy-dog eyes had turned to dark, powerful eyes, and there was no hint of a goofy grin, just a half-smile that made my heart start thumping harder. Before I could say something Blaine managed to sit up, capture my mouth with his, and flip us over so I was now pinned under him.

Blaine's eyes had gotten even darker. I was enamored with them, so caught up that I barely heard the low guttural growl that came from Blaine, "You're wanting to take the next step?" That voice, oh that voice. I wanted to answer him, but I was stuck on just how hot he sounded.

"Kurt? Are you really ready?" The lower voice had disappeared and it was just Blaine now. I nodded, and breathily said, "Yes, I think I am."

Warmth returned to Blaine's eyes as he stroked my face gently. "You do know there's a lot between kissing and full blown sex right?"

I nodded again, and figured I needed to be honest with Blaine as to what exactly Finn and I discussed. "I know that there's more than just sex. I couldn't bring myself to look online and the pamphlets Dad brought me weren't enough, I needed to know more. So, I asked Finn. It was a little weird, but he told me the kinds of things that he and Puck want from their girlfriends. I figure two guys won't be much different, right?"

Blaine's eyes turned dark again. "If you think you're ready, I'm ready to take the next step." He started kissing me fiercely, and moved his hand from my face down my body, stopping at the small but growing erection.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Smut awaits faithful readers.**

**And in case it isn't obvious, I don't own glee… it would have to be on an adult channel if I did… lol**

(BPOV)

I couldn't believe what Kurt was telling me – he wanted to further our relationship. I knew we wouldn't have full-blown sex, but I was excited that Kurt was willing, no, wanting, to take the next step.

We'd had a few heavy make-out sessions, but I always stopped it before I would embarrass Kurt. Today, I didn't have to stop. As we kissed I let my hands roam his body, though only on the outside of his clothes. I was torn as to what my next move would be – I had a feeling Kurt would kill me if I made him come in his designer jeans, but even I thought moving from kissing to naked touching was too fast.

I decided to let Kurt be the judge; if he didn't want to make a mess he would stop us. I let my heart (and my dick) take over and started palming Kurt's erection through his jeans. I heard him gasp; a sound that let me know what I was doing was ok. I kept rubbing at the outside of his jeans as we kissed, my own erection straining against my pants. Kurt was still making little gasps, but hadn't made a move otherwise. I didn't want to rush him even though I wanted nothing more than to move his hand to my aching cock.

Kurt's hands, which had been wrapped around my neck, moved to the sheets as he started to thrust his hips up against my hand. I stopped kissing him long enough to whisper "Come for me beautiful", to which he let out a strangled moan, "Blaine."

I felt his cock twitch underneath me and suddenly felt a warm dampness through the jeans. Before I could say or do anything I saw Kurt's eyes change from lustful to embarrassed. He pushed me off him as he ran into his en suite bathroom, calling over his shoulder "I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

I wanted to talk to him about this and reassure him that nothing he did was wrong, but knew he would need a little time to himself. While Kurt was in the bathroom I was thinking of what to say to him to convince him there was nothing wrong with what we just did – I knew it was going to be hard, but I never wanted him to feel like anything we ever did wasn't perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for how short the previous chapter was, to make it up to you, here's the second part of it , within the same day . No smut this time, maybe tomorrow ;)**

(KPOV)

I felt so embarrassed, all Blaine did was touch me a little and I became unhinged. I couldn't even touch him I was so overcome with the feeling of Blaine pressing against my jeans. And speaking of my jeans, what was I thinking? I'm going to have to look up the proper protocol on cleaning semen (cringe) out of McQueen jeans. Only I would have this kind of problem.

I was thinking about how to apologize to Blaine while I changed out of my perfectly planned outfit and into a pair of sweats, not even caring what I looked like at the moment. After I cleaned myself up and ran water over my jeans hoping to salvage them I took a deep breath and went to open the door. Then I sat down on the floor and cried.

I didn't know how I was going to face Blaine. I had just told him I wanted to take things further, so we did, and I just laid there, not doing anything. I barely gave him a warning before my release, which was embarrassingly fast. And then I just ran away, not so much as a small brush against him. I can't believe I just left him there, probably achingly hard and confused. I need to tell him what happened, I don't want him to think I didn't want this. How did I let this happen?

Between being caught up in my thoughts and the tears running down my face I didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor the intake of breath that Blaine took. I did, however, feel when he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. And I heard him whisper in my ear, "Shush babe, it's ok. We'll get through this."

That of course set me off crying even more. He's acting as if it's his fault, not like I'm the one who ran away. I knew it had to fix this. I stopped crying and pulled myself away from Blaine. I grabbed his hands and made myself look him in the eye. I saw his mouth twitch, letting me know he was planning to speak, but I started before he could.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry for running out on you like that." I took a deep breath before continuing, knowing my face would be an awful shade of red but I had to get through this, "When you touched me, I lost all control. I could barely focus on breathing. I wanted to be reciprocate, not just have you" I stopped speaking for a second, thinking of what to say, and ended up sounded not so eloquent with "get me off."

"Once I had, you know, come, I felt even worse because all I could think of was my clothes. I had to get out of jeans so they weren't completely ruined. But after I got up, I saw how pained you were that I was leaving that quickly and it made everything worse. And now, here I am, about to cry again." My voice was breaking, I'm sure I sounded like a whining three-year-old. I finally looked up at Blaine, only to see a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Kurt, you have nothing to apologize for. I know that not everything is going to always turn out right. Things are going to be awkward the first few times. We'll get through it." His eyes were slowly turning darker again and his voice got quieter and deeper as he begin to speak, "I have an idea if you really feel like you need to make something up to me." He wiggled his adorable triangle-shaped eyebrows as he pulled me on top of him, kissing me fiercely like he did not twenty minutes ago.


	17. Chapter 17

(BPOV)

When I saw Kurt crying I felt like my world had exploded. I never wanted to hurt him, and while he said he was ready to go further, I felt like I had pushed him, why else would he be crying?

Then he said he was sorry for running out because he felt ashamed and was worried about his clothes – I honestly thought that was cute, in Kurt's little way. I knew I should have suggested getting out of the jeans, even if it was into a different pair of jeans that weren't McQueen.

After Kurt calmed down and let me talk, I knew we could move back to the bedroom. The only way he was going to get comfortable was to realize that I really did want him; I just hope this wasn't pushing him too much. "I have an idea if you really feel like you need to make it up to me." I said in my best "sexy" voice before I pulled him down to me.

Seeing as he didn't object I felt it was ok to continue my onslaught of kisses. I knew Kurt had pushed his fears away when I felt him relax into me, and then just a few moments later he moved his hands from my shoulders to my pants. He gently palmed me, and it was one of the best things I had felt in my short 17 years.

Kurt seemed to have left his inhibitions in the bathroom because the next thing I knew he was unzipping my pants and teasingly ghosting over my cock through my underwear. I heard the moan before I realized it came from me. I was going to apologize for being so obscene but didn't get a chance because Kurt pulled my boxers down and was now running his fingers over my cock. He didn't get a chance to go any further; I barely got my warning out as I felt the explosion from inside of me.

Once I had stopped coming I realized what had happen and started freaking out that I had somehow freaked Kurt out again. Now it was my turn for the apologies to start, but before I could get a word out, Kurt came over with a warm washcloth and started cleaning me, while gently kissing my stomach. When he was done he pulled my pants up and then snuggled against me.

I saw his mouth move, but didn't hear any words. I thought it was just because I was tired: I didn't realize that his voice, which had been strong at the beginning of the night, seemed to have gone away again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Some smut…**

(KPOV)

Blaine was practically asleep when I spoke, "I love you, thank you for tonight." Well, I tried to say that. I started freaking out when I realized my voice was barely a whisper. I told myself over and over that it had only been a week since starting the therapy, and that I had done a lot of talking tonight, so it was to be expected that my voice wouldn't be back to normal. Nonetheless I was still worried that I had messed my voice up even more. As I lay next to my sleeping boyfriend I cried, worried that I wouldn't be able to speak again.

I don't remember if I slept at all. I saw my room turn from dark to a faint blue, to a light pink, and then a dull glowing orange as the sun rose. Once my room was bathed in light I felt Blaine stir beside me. I tried to make it seem like I was sleeping, I didn't want him to see me as the emotional wreck I was. Once he had woken up he kissed the side of my neck gently and whispered, "Good morning, love". I couldn't ignore that, so with little regard to my probable puffy eyes, I rolled over and tried to say "Good morning", but nothing came out, and it actually hurt to try to use my vocal cords at this point.

I saw the worry in Blaine's eyes as he realized I couldn't speak. He tried to mask it though, as he spoke, "So, was talking as much as we did yesterday a little too much?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

I grabbed the notebook out of my bedside table so I could "speak" to him. _Yea, I guess I didn't realize just how much I was talking yesterday. And to be honest, I've been really worried about it, like, not sleeping at all." _I got up and went to the bathroom as Blaine read what I wrote. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him as he read my words; I knew it would pain him to see me in pain, and I couldn't deal with that right now.

I decided to take a quick shower, hoping Blaine wouldn't mind. I hadn't expected him to come in while I was standing under the steaming hot stream. "Kurt?" he asked, making me jump up, as I hadn't heard him come in. I couldn't even acknowledge his presence without sliding the shower door open and peeking my head out. So, I did just that.

Blaine blushed, as he seemed to remember that I was in fact naked in the shower, and he stuttered as he started to speak, "So, um, do you think you're going to be ok, or do we need to call your parents or something?" He looked away from me, obviously trying not to look at me, even though nothing was visible behind the frosted glass. I reached a hand out to grab his, making him quickly turn his head to face me again.

I slowly began to mouth my next sentence, "I should be ok, but I would be better if you would join me." I gave him a shy smile, hoping I wasn't too forward in my proposition. This would be the first time we had seen each other without our clothes on, something last night we were hesitant to do.

Blaine only nodded as he began to strip out of his jeans that he had somehow slept in. I went back to massaging my shampoo into my hair, trying not to think about what I had just done.

Suddenly I felt Blaine's hands moving mine away as he took over washing my hair. He then pushed me forward a little so the shampoo got rinsed out. I grabbed the bottle of conditioner and passed it back to him. He took the hint, pulled me back against him, and started in on my hair again. I abruptly forgot what he was doing as I felt his dick pressed against my back. I was suddenly glad that no noise could come from my voice box, as I was sure I would be moaning like a madman. The feel of Blaine's hot, hard, thick cock against my slick back was something I hadn't even realized I wanted. I knew if I kept my back to him, I would want to push against him, and possibly take things too far too fast, so I turned to face him. Now my own, equally hard dick was pressing against his, and him take a sharp breath.

"Kurt, is this what you want?" I shook my head, not that I didn't like the feel of us pressed together, but I had a different idea. I quickly sunk down to my knees and lightly kissed the tip of his cock. Blaine gasped, but before he could do or say anything I took the rest of him into my mouth.

**A/N: Yes, just a teaser, next chapter should be up fairly soon in which there will be more smut :D**


	19. Chapter 19

(BPOV)

When I woke up and learned that Kurt couldn't speak I was incredibly worried about him. As much as I didn't want this weekend to end, I wanted Burt and Carole home to take care of him. I was just a kid; I didn't know what to do about his throat. And, in a way, I felt like this was my fault – Kurt was talking a lot yesterday because of me, showing me he could, wanting to speak to me instead of write things down – I shouldn't have let him.

Kurt hastily scribbled in his notebook, passing to me as he got up and went to his bathroom. I read what he wrote, and saw that he had been up all night. Him not sleeping certainly wasn't going to help him get better. I went in to the bathroom to talk to him, figuring I could just yell over the sound of the water, but Kurt decided to poke his head out and look at me. That's when it hit me – I was in Kurt's bathroom, with Kurt naked, and wet, and those images were not good for me. I'm sure my face turned an awful shade of red as I asked Kurt if we needed to call his parents – I was rooting for yes. I had turned away as I spoke though, trying to cool off, but Kurt grabbed my hand, making me turn to him again. He mouthed out a sentence that I'm sure would have been incredibly sexy in his speaking voice, the last words ringing in my ears over and over as if he had said them, "join me, join me, join me", so I did.

I took over washing Kurt's hair for him; who knew something so basic could be so sensual? I didn't even try to contain myself as I felt my cock getting harder, I knew that was going to happen when I finally got to see Kurt naked – what I wasn't expecting was for Kurt to lean back against me. Because of our height difference he had bent his legs a bit so I could reach his hair, this caused my dick to be at the small of his back when he leaned in, if he straightened up I could just slip in – if that's something Kurt wanted. It obviously wasn't when Kurt turned around to face me, but now there was a new sensation. I inhaled quickly as our dicks met, the friction doing things I didn't know was possible. Before I moved I asked him, "Kurt, is this what you want?" He shook his head as he lowered his body so he was eye level with my cock. He kissed the tip of it, making me gasp. Suddenly I was having problems breathing as he sunk his mouth over my throbbing member.

I had never felt this good in my life. The heat of Kurt's mouth around my dick was better than any warm hand ever would be. The wetness was something new, water wasn't even THAT wet. The pressure of his tongue, giving me a new kind of friction to enjoy. One hand snaking under me to caress my balls, something I hadn't played much with. Everything added up to a really hot experience that was going to be over too quickly.

I had been so caught up in the feel of Kurt on me that I hadn't even looked at what he was doing. His eyes were closed, head bent down a little, partially to take me in, partially to keep water off his face I assumed. His mouth around me looked glorious – I could see when he was sucking hard because his cheeks would hallow in. When he moved his tongue around me I could see it hitting the walls of his cheeks. I looked lower and saw Kurt's left hand rubbing my balls, playing with them gently. It was his right hand that sent me over the edge – Kurt was getting himself off on sucking me. I didn't know how to warn him as I seem to have lost coherent thought. Seeing as his hair wasn't perfectly styled I hoped he would forgive me for tugging at it. He opened his eyes, now a dark ocean blue and looked into mine as he pointedly sucked harder. He obviously got the sign, but was going to keep sucking me until I was spent.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'd like to say I'm going to be more consistent in my writing, but I can't say it with confidence… **

**Smut awaits faithful readers… and a little angst…**

(KPOV)

I had never put something in my mouth that I had enjoyed more than Blaine Andersons cock. The weight, texture, and taste were all new to me – but I didn't ever want anything else. As my tongue flitted around him I felt his hands in my hair, rougher than it was when he was washing it. I glanced up, met his eyes – almost black they were so dark – and understood that he was going to come soon. I made it my mission to make him lose it – just because I couldn't talk didn't mean that I didn't want to hear Blaine's moans of ecstasy. Luckily me taking him down my throat seemed to do the trick.

"Kurt, ah, that is. I mean. Oh. How do you?" He was panting out these small half-phrases that were making me suck harder, take more of him in. "Babe. I'm gonna. Oh. Ah." And with that he came, hot and thick down the throat. I coughed a little at the taste, slightly bitter, but there was something so BLAINE about it.

When he had started to come I stopped jacking myself off, I couldn't concentrate on both of my hands and his mouth, but as soon as I had pulled off of Blaine I went back to taking care of myself.

"No baby." I heard Blaine say with a little shake to his voice as he was still recovering. "Let me do that." He took my cock in his hand – I don't know how to describe how I felt, it was something I had never known before. Someone else rubbing, pulling, twisting. My mouth fell open, and if my voice hadn't decided to give out I'm sure the moans would have reverberated off the tiles of the shower, making the entire room surrounded in my moans, but as it was I just stood there, eyes rolled back a little, breathing heavily.

"That's it babe. Let go." Blaine whispered huskily. I was under his command, for when he said that, I did come. It was better than last night, as I wasn't constricted by jeans – and having Blaine's hand around me, instead of just on me certainly helped.

After we had both recovered, and cleaned ourselves, we quietly got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to the living room to talk. Blaine grabbed a notebook before sitting on the couch next to me. "So, do we call your parent?"

_It doesn't matter if we call them now or wait until they get home, either way they can't get home before tomorrow morning at the earliest. And with tomorrow being a Sunday I can't get in to my therapist, so we might as well just wait._

I didn't want to worry my dad, although if he called to check on us and I didn't talk to him I would probably worry him anyway. The same thought seemed to have struck Blaine.

"Kurt honey. I understand if you don't want to call him and have him come home early, but he's going to find out something isn't right if I talk to him when he calls today but I don't let him talk to you. I think it would be better if we called them now."

I silently sighed, knowing he was right. I just wanted to spend another night alone with him, and knew that if my parents came home early they would be coming in around 2 or 3 in the morning and we couldn't really be sleeping with each other if my dad could walk in.

_Fine, call them._

I went up to my room to pout in silence. I hated that this was happening. I had done nothing to deserve this. It was all Karofsky's fault that I couldn't just enjoy my life. I hadn't realized I started crying until Blaine came in. "Kurt." I heard him whisper as he pulled me onto his lap, holding me like a little kid while I cried.


	21. Chapter 21

(BPOV)

I wanted to run after Kurt the minute he left the living room, but I knew I needed to call Burt or we never would. When Burt answered he sounded extremely happy and relaxed and I hated that I was getting ready to break him out of the little reverie this weekend has given him.

"Hi Blaine. How are you two doing?" Nothing like jumping in the fire Burt, I thought.

"Oh, well, we're doing ok, except for a small problem. It seems that with all of the talking we've done in the last twenty-four hours Kurt managed to lose his voice again." I took a deep breath, waiting for an explosion on the other end of the phone, but instead was met with silence. "Um, Burt. Say something. Please?"

There was a soft chuckle on the other end before Burt started speaking. "Blaine, kiddo, this is going to happen. Until Kurt is at one-hundred percent health there is the possibility of his voice giving out from time to time. Even after everything seems to be going well, there could be days where he can't speak at full capacity. There is no guarantee that he'll ever be over this completely." He took a deep breath, obviously composing his thoughts before he spoke again. "Blaine, fifty, sixty years down the road he may still have days, weeks, or even months of not being able to speak. We don't want to scare him, or you for that matter, but you guys have to realize that this is a life-long condition. Now maybe he'll be lucky and after a few more months of therapy he won't have any more problems, but we'll never know until we keep living, day by day. Now I'm sure Kurt is somewhere in the house, sulking over this little problem. Go take care of him. We'll be home tomorrow night."

I had started to tear up during Burt's little spiel – I thought the doctors were optimistic that Kurt would be fine, and now Burt is telling me he may have months of not speaking? I swallowed, trying to clear my throat before I spoke to Burt, "Ok Sir, thank you for telling me this. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Blaine, call me Burt. Goodbye." He said with a chuckle as the call disconnected.

I slowly made my way up the stairs to Kurt's room, where I saw him curled up on himself in the middle of his bed. He looked so broken, so defeated. "Kurt." I whispered as I pulled him towards me. It was a little awkward, as Kurt's taller than me, but I held on to him anyway, rubbing his back gently, kissing the top of his head, wanting more than anything to soothe away the pain he was feeling. I could only guess as to what was bothering him, but at this point it didn't matter – he needed me to protect him, love him, so that's what I would do.


	22. Chapter 22

(KPOV)

It's been fifteen years since I lost my voice. It's been fifteen years of this hectic thing I call life. Fifteen years of moving – Ohio to New York, New York to Massachusetts, Massachusetts to California, and finally, California to Ohio. I couldn't stay away from home long. After graduating from high school Blaine and I both went to college in New York – him for music, me for fashion. We then went to Boston where I was a fashion consultant for young stars in the making. Then Blaine got a call one day that he was wanted as a composer for a Hollywood movie, so it was off to Cali. Now, it was our wedding day, and we were back in Lima.

I had never imagined I would be able to say my wedding vows in the city I grew up in. No one had ever thought Ohio would see gay rights as the rest of the country, but they eventually gave in. Today I get to marry my best friend, the one man who has been with me through some of the hardest parts of my life, the man who learned and helped me learn sign language for when I couldn't speak during two years of our college life, the man who asked me to marry him in both sign and song while we were in California.

After the two hardest years of my life, my sophomore and junior year of college when my voice gave out completely. I knew I could do anything with Blaine by my side. It didn't matter that my voice was strong today. It didn't matter that I hadn't had so much as a sore throat in over a year. Today, our wedding would be in sign, the language that brought us closer together.

As I walked down the aisle, my dad crying silently next to me, I looked at the man standing by the alter waiting for me. I had never seen anything so perfect, except for the same man, just a boy, holding his hand out to me at the bottom of a staircase. But this was no teenage dream, this was life. And life had dealt me some shitty cards, but in the end, those cards worked in my favor. As I signed "I do" and took in the face of my husband, I could not have been happier – I was now Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, married to Mr. Blaine Everett Hummel-Anderson.

-0-0-0-0-0-

At the reception we went ahead and read our vows to our family and friends for those who hadn't been able to read them at the wedding. We ate, danced, sang, and had fun being our goofy selves. After the required niceties, Blaine and I made our way to the limo that would take us to the airport. We were going to France for two weeks, then would be coming back home, to start our life, and family in Lima, Ohio.

**A/N: This is the end. I finally finished a story (more than a one-shot…). I'm working on finishing up my big angst story Does it Ever Get Better, and then I'm planning on starting something new, so keep a look-out Not sure when I'll get around to it, with work and school and life, but I can't stop myself from writing some days. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I didn't disappoint with the ending and how it jumped from where it was to here. Au revoir mes amis, j'adore tu.**


End file.
